


Life is Good

by StormyJupiter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, all my non smut fics are morning fics help, bad coffee with good people, the best trope is morning tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyJupiter/pseuds/StormyJupiter
Summary: A simple, quiet morning at home.Life is Good.





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I originally had on my tumblr, but I thought I'd also post it here.

Sunlight snuck through the blinds of the bedroom window, hitting me in the face, an abrupt awaking from sweet sleep, as I was about to curse the ball of fire I realized that there was weight on my arm, looking over, Damien continued to sleep, his long hair running down his back and onto the pillow, the bed, everywhere. I rolled over, putting my free arm over his waist, spooning him.

“Good Morning” Damien yawned out, rubbing my arm on his waist,  
“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Great, you have a nice mattress,”

“I got it on sale”

Damien chuckled, “even better”

Damien started to try to roll over to face me, “Darling, let me see you,”

“I don’t want to alarm you, but the ball of fire in the sky is blasting us with light through the blinds, it’s not pleasant” Damien pushed through anyway to face me, sleep still in his eyes, “it’s a risk worth taking.” We both giggled into each other.

Life is good.

The smell of instant coffee fills the kitchen as I get two mugs ready, Amanda sent one to Damien as a gift, it reads ‘goth dad’ and a bat appears when it’s hot. Damien cried a little, ok, he cried a lot.

“It’s not Coffee Spoon quality, but it keeps you awake” I say as Damien walks in, his loose button pajama shirt hanging out of his pants, which are also too large, it’s a cute look, as he’s always wearing more tight fitting clothing, though, I don’t complain either way.

“These were actually a gift from Lucian, he got the size wrong, but I love them to much to care,” He announces, he loves it when Lucian buys him things, sure, the kid has some stuff to work out, but he’s in the midst of his teens, I can’t judge, I was no different to an extent.

“They look good regardless love” I hand his mug over, he smiles for a moment before taking a sip “this is terrible”

“yep”

“why do you keep buying this?”

“this is the brand Craig and I would buy in Collage, the cheapest one, back then their was only like five brands of coffee, now? Like a million and I am scared.”

Damien fights the urge to laugh while drinking his coffee. “I’m the same with makeup, back when I started wearing eyeshadow and liner, I had always bought the basic line at the drug store, but recently they stopped stocking it so Lucien took me to a store named Sephora and it was terrifying, so many brands and types and workers looking at me weirdly, still have no idea how I found something and got out”

“yeah, after a trip there to spend Amanda’s xmas money I refuse to go, to many teen girls looking like adults, why do they know so much about makeup?”

We talk until our coffees go cold, which maybe was a good thing.  
“Do you have much work to do today?” Damien stands up from leaning on the counter, stretching, I can see a little of his stomach, I like it.

“Nope, client hasn’t come back to me with a revision so I can’t do anything. Which means free day!”

I go to hug Damien, “which means a day to just relax” he nuzzles his head into my neck and breathes deeply “mmmm that sounds splendid, one issue”

“what” I pull away in shock, oh no, my relationship with the beautifully hot, dog loving, IT wizard is over, I didn’t own any Edwardian things did I?

“Lucian had a party last night remember? That’s why I came here. You don’t think I need to check on the place?”

“You’re usually so chill with him, why the overbearingness now?”

“Last day of school, last year, you hadn’t moved in yet, I was picking up silly string for a week and got to know the local police on a first name basis.”

My face gave away my shock as I yelled “WAIT LUCIAN HAD THAT MASSIVE DEATH PARTY? THAT WAS THE TALK ALL OVER TOWN FOR LIKE A MONTH! My co-worker Susan swore it was devil worship and gave us all free holy water to help wade of any evil that ‘came out of that place’”

Damien placed his hand on his temple, “Jesus I am never letting that down”

I let go of my now loose hold of Damien and walked to the front door and opened it.

Looking across the cul de sac I saw Damien’s home, no toilet paper, or silly string, no broken anything, but he might need more proof, there was a whole inside to wreck afterall. Damien stared at me confused as I made my way back to the counter and got my phone.

“fucking what?” Lucian’s half asleep grumble graced my ear after a few rings.

“You fuck anything up last night?”

“no, we got stoned in my room and watched badly aged horror films, can’t believe you people think Nightmare on Elm Street is scary.”

“All right, just tidy up”

“will do, now fucking hang up, I need sleep”

I put the phone down.

“He got stoned with his friends and watched Nightmare on Elm Street, I think we’re clear, apart from the weed thing.” Damien rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. I started to make my way back to Damien, “so… back to bed my love?”

Damien holds onto my forearms, softly moving his hands, “Only if this shirt stays here”

“agreed”.


End file.
